Beyond the Limit
by Deviant Crew
Summary: When President Business makes a new portal that can send anyone to and from the human world, with the help of a potion created to keep Legos active on the other side, The Brickster takes Unikitty hostage and flees to the other world with a dose of potion. Now it's up to the Master Builders to head into the human world, defeat The Brickster, and return Unikitty home.
1. Chapter 1: The Break In

"Today's the day!" Emmet gets up in the morning for another day. But today was no ordinary day. Mr. Business had something big announcing today. So big, that he walks to talk about it in person! It's been about a year after the whole 'Lord Business' deal. He's been changing the world for the better, indeed. I turn on the TV to see the news. A news reporter was on the scene of a jail cell, melted away.

"...and we look in here to see that once again, The Brickster has escaped his jail cell using the Jalapeño Pizza trick, melting away the locked cell. Mr. Business is trying to pass a non-spicy jail cell law, that is still being debated. In the meantime, if you find The Brickster anywhere, call Emergency Services and we'll handle with the problem. We go on scene with the witness of the escape, Pepper Roni. What do you have to say about what has happened, Pepper?" The News Reporter asks a boy in a Pizzeria Uniform.

"I swear, I didn't know he would try it again! I just thought he was hungry, that's all." Pepper replies.

"Boring." Emmet changes the channel, to see another news reporter.

"In half an hour from now, Mr. Business will make his new announcement at City Hall." The News Reporter continues.

"Yes! This is it!" Emmet puts down the remote, and listens closely.

"Mr. Business has only gave out this information: 'This New Technology will change this town, maybe even all of the worlds forever!' he exclaims. This is big news for everyone, far and wide. No one should miss out on this Town Hall Meeting. And now back to Tom with the weather."

Emmet powers off the TV, and gets ready.

"Thirty minutes to get ready and head to Town Hall. Better hurry if I want to make it on time." Emmet rushes to get prepped and then heads to his car. He turns on the radio, and 'Everything Is Awesome' plays. Emmet lets out a grunt. "I've heard this so many times, I'm getting sick of it. Anything else on?" Emmet decides to change the radio.

_Everything is awesome!_

He changes again

_Everything is cool when you're part of a team!_

And again

_When you're living in a dream!_

And again...

_Let's party forever!_

"We really need some new songs." Emmet realizes.

Emmet makes it to City Hall, and the crowd is full of people, even his friends, who Emmet could see are up close to the podium.

"Looks like they got good seats." Emmet replies.

Emmet tries to park his car, but the spots close to City Hall were already taken. So, Emmet had to park far away. However, just Emmet's bad luck, he hears Mr. Business talking, and cheering.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Emmet hurries up and runs to City Hall on foot. He is able to make it there, and wiggle his way to the front, with his friends. Emmet listens up on what Mr. Business is saying, even though he missed a little bit of it. A strange machine is covered in a tarp behind him.

"And now, without further delay, I present to you, Octan's newest invention!" Mr. Business uncovers the tarp, and reveals a portal.

Everyone gasps and takes pictures.

"The Human World Portal!" Mr. Business shows off the new invention. "This will take anyone in and out of the human world, the world where no one has gone before, and came back, except for one. Emmet, please step forward." Mr. Business gestures to Emmet, standing close to the podium.

Emmet was surprised of this. "Y-yes, sir?"

"Emmet, my dear boy. You've changed the way I've seen this world, and I wish to expand. What was it like on the other side?" Mr. Business asks.

"Well, it was much bigger than anyone could imagine, but I couldn't explore, because I was stuck frozen." Emmet explains.

"Exactly. Scientific Studies have shown that on the other side, we won't be able to move at all. Not any longer." Mr. Business pulls out a vile from his pocket. "I call this the Progressive Panacea. One spray will have you moving on the real world in no time."

Emmet wasn't sure about this. "Sir, how are you sure this will work?"

"Very simple, I have already sent a test subject in. We all just hope he returns. If he were to return, he will come out of the portal in 10 seconds." Mr. Business gestures to the portal behind him.

Everyone goes silent. Some even count the time. The time passes, but he doesn't come out. Mr. Business starts to believe it was a dud, until an astronaut, obviously the test subject, stepped out.

"It worked!" He exclaims.

The crowd cheers, and Mr. Business takes a silent sigh of relief.

"I knew it would work, my dear boy. In a matter of days, we will have many portals up and running, being able to let anyone pass though the world and expand our territory as we please." Mr. Business announces.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Mr. Business?" Emmet still has doubts.

Mr. Business whispers to Emmet, as he waves to the crowd. "If it doesn't end up working as I planned, we'll just pull the plug on this operation. Just give me a chance, Emmet."

Emmet sighs. "Alright, sir."

Mr. Business returns to his limo, and his scientists take the portal back to Business Towers. However, the car stops for a moment.

"One more thing. I'm going to need a little bit more help with guarding tonight. Good Cop got a bad cold, and you know how that effected Bad Cop. Who can take his place?" Mr. Business asks.

"Me! Me! Let me do it!" The joyful and happy pink unicorn cat jumps up and down.

"Unikitty? Are you sure you can handle that?" Mr. Business seems surprised that of all people, Unikitty wanted to do it the most.

"I'll be a good guard!" Unikitty smiles at Mr. Business through the Limo window.

Mr. Business was going to say no, but he saw the face she was giving. Mr. Business couldn't handle it, and gave in.

"Very well then. But please be on your best. I don't want anyone do steal it or anything." Mr. Business nods his head.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's gonna be so great protecting something to cool!" Unikitty jumps with joy.

Mr. Business sees how happy Unikitty is, and it kind of makes him smile. "Be at the Towers at 10. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Unikitty gives a salute as he drives away.

"What if something happens? Will you be alright, Unikitty?" Lucy asks.

"Yep. I have firework magical powers in case anyone wants to steal the portal or the pana... panape... panepepper..." Unikitty can't seem to get the word right.

"Progressive Panacea." Batman says.

"That is a bit confusing." Emmet says.

"Well, it's purple, and it's a potion, so why don't we nickname it the Purple Potion?" Benny suggests.

"Good idea. That will be much easier to say." Lucy replies.

"Well, good luck." Metalbeard replies.

"I'll do great!" Unikitty cheers.

* * *

That night, Unikitty was standing guard. She's pacing back and forth, being very observant.

"Nothing to my right, nothing to my left. I'm good so far." Unikitty says.

Little did she know, someone was breaking in. A robber with a mask and a moustache was breaking in through the window. He was climbing the giant tower, undetected. His face matched the one on TV. It was the Brickster for sure.

"Cursed tall tower. Why did Business make it so big? It's completely unnecessary!" The Brickster finally made it up to the floor he was looking for, and snuck in.

Meanwhile, Unikitty wants to look inside and see the portal.

"Oh man, what I would do to just look at how that thing worked. But I should remember what Mr. Business said. On my best behavior." Unikitty tried to fight her curiosity. She tried looking at the time, playing mind games, and other things to pass the time, but nothing was working her curiosity was getting to her.

"Maybe just one peek..." Unikitty opens the door, and walks in. "Wow, it sure is dark in here."

The Brickster quickly slithered into the shadows. Unikitty uncovered the portal, and looked at it. She saw the potion near it, and decided not to touch that.

"I wonder how to turn it on?" Unikitty tries to find a way to turn it on. She then sees a lever out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, it looks pretty simple." She pulls the lever, and the portal turns on. "What do you know, it works. Now just to pull the lever again..."

But before she could, that was when Brickster grabbed her, and covered her mouth, so she couldn't scream.

"Shhhhh. You're not turning that portal off, and this potion is mine." With the other hand, Brickster grabs the serum and attaches it to his back. "I'm getting away with no more punishments, no more jails, and especially no more pizza."

Unikitty tries to scream, but Brickster still has his hand over her mouth. She instead lets out a silent whimper.

"And you're coming with me, because you saw nothing, and I saw nothing." Brickster quietly chuckles.

This was the time to escape. Unikitty bites the Brickster's arm, and she's given a few seconds to scream, before Brickster covered her mouth again.

"You stupid pony cat! You won't see the light of day when I'm done with you."

From another room, some of the guards heard the short scream.

"It came from over there." One of the robot guards points to the portal room.

"Open up, or we're coming in!" Another one threatens at the door.

"You're really done it now, princess." Brickster pulls out his laser blaster, and puts it to her head, as the guards burst in.

"It's the Brickster! Terminate on site!" One guard exclaims.

"Cease fire! Cease fire! He has Princess Unikitty hostage!" Another guard screams.

Then, Mr. Business storms in, and sees the situation.

"Put the blaster down, and step away from the Princess. You don't want to do this, Brickster." Mr. Business tries to negotiate with him first.

"You won't put me back in jail again. I'll never let you do it again!" The Brickster suddenly gets blinded by the light coming from the window he came in. A searchlight from a helicopter is on him.

"Let's do this the easy way before I use lethal force." Business warns.

"Looks like my time is up here. So long, suckers!" The Brickster puts the blaster away from Unikitty, but directly hits Business, giving him enough time to make his escape though the portal, still having Unikitty hostage.

"Fire! Fire!" Business tries to get him, but he's too late, as they disappear though the portal. "Why am I so stupid? I knew I shouldn't have put her on the job! This is my fault! What will I tell the others?"

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Business assembled the Master Builders.

"Why did you bring us here?" Lucy asks.

"Does this have to do with Unikitty? Where is she?" Emmet asks.

"I am very sorry to say but, something has happened to your joyful friend." Mr. Business says.

"What happened to her?" Benny asks.

"Well, The Brickster broke into Business Towers last night and made his escape through it, along with the Progressive Panacea. He wanted no witnesses, and Unikitty was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Business explains.

"She didn't deserve this." Emmet replies.

"Of course she didn't, she was doing her duty. They've made their way into the other world, and will only grow farther away from our world. That is why I assembled all of you here. Please, you must return Brickster to jail and Unikitty back home safely. If Brickster needs to be executed, then so be it. But I would hate to see Unikitty fall because of my mistake."

"Unikitty helps us all the time when we're in a tight spot, and she's always willing to try as best to her potential. Now it's time to return the favor. We're going to get her back home safely, and end The Brickster's terror. Who's with me?" Lucy puts her hand in, and all of the other Master Builders put their hands in too. They raise their hands up high.

"That's the spirit I like to see! I can't have the people lose their trust in me, so this will stay undercover, and I will stay here. I have created enough Progressive Panacea to keep you mobile in the other world for a week. It might not seem like much, but it's all we could create on such a late notice." Mr. Business sends in the tanks of the potion for all of them.

"Well bring her back, we promise." Lucy promises.

They all take a moment, spray themselves, and walk through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2: Living Room

Emmet and the other Master Builders make it to the other side of the world. They all look around at the new world they have entered. Emmet is the only one not surprised.

"Well, this is the other side." Emmet remembers everything in this room. The strange things he saw, the table their world sits on, The Man Upstairs, and especially The Child Upstairs are all things he remembers.

"Is our world actually that small?" Batman was looking at their world, which is now so small from far away.

"It might be because of the perception of being far away. To The Man Upstairs, it must be a small world we live in." Lucy explains.

Suddenly, one more person steps through the portal to the other side. It was a boy in a Pizzeria uniform. It was the boy from TV.

"Hey, I remember you. You were on TV. What was your name again, Pepper Roni, right?" Emmet asks.

"That's right. Mr. Business said I had to be part of the mission because I accidentally broke him out. This is my punishment, he tells me." Pepper explains.

"Well, it's always better with more maties in the crew." Metalbeard says.

Pepper was trying to remember something, and he soon remembers. "I almost forgot! Mr. Business said he forgot to give these to you." Pepper hands all of them wrist communicators. "These will keep you in touch with Mr. Business. Turn them on."

They all looked at the communicator, not knowing where the power switch was at first. They all soon find out that the switch is on the right side of the device. They flick it on, and the screen brightens up. The screen first comes off with a lot of static, but soon calibrates, and Mr. Business's face can be seen much clearer now. He's talking to a guard at the moment.

"Is it working? Hello? Can you see me yet?" Mr. Business then realizes that it is working. "Good, the communications are online. Listen, I need to tell you a few things. Pepper probably told you about why he's there, but I also have to explain something about Pepper. Since you all will probably be in action..." Mr. Business explains, but gets cut off by Lucy.

"What did you say? What are we going to fight out here?" Lucy asks.

"Duplo Mutations. The outside world is infested with them." Mr. Business explains.

"Wasn't that Duplo War finally over?" Batman asks.

"Where did you think all of them retreated to?" Mr. Business asks.

"Good point. Continue." Emmet replies.

"Pepper is here to keep you running, in case the Progressive Panacea starts to wear off. Pepper might be naive to the bone, but cut him some slack. He's a nice kid."

"Yeah... hey!" Pepper doesn't know if he feels offended or flattered by that comment.

"Now, on to explaining the Wrist Communicators. These communicators will keep all of us in touch, in case more information comes in. There is also another feature, being worked on as we speak."

"What is it?" Benny is curious now.

"We are trying to make another transporter that will only transport items and will lock onto your location. We will be able to send you construction packs that can be used on the outside world, and help you gain the upper hand on the Brickster."

"That will be helpful." Emmet says happily.

"But when will it be finished?" Batman is not so much.

"Well, it's in its early stages, and we're having a hard time..." Suddenly, they all see an explosion occur on Mr. Business's line.

"Business! Are you alright?" Lucy asks.

The line is jammed by the smoke blocking the communications visually, but the audio is still working. "I'm alright! Just another accident in the lab. Report to me if there's any problems!"

The Master Builders are about to turn off the line, when they hear Mr. Business one more time.

"Wait! I forgot one more thing!"

"We kind of have to get going. What is it?" Batman asks.

"Avoid The Man Upstairs. If he catches you, he'll bring you straight back to the beginning again. I also got Intel that there are more than The Man Upstairs, and The Child Upstairs. Watch yourself." Mr. Business can't stop coughing from all of the smoke.

"You got it, Business." Lucy salutes.

"Good luck." Mr. Business shuts off the communicator and the screen goes to static again.

"We've already wasted enough time here. Come on, let's go." Metalbeard looks down finally, and realizes that they're up too high.

"How do we get down?" Batman asks.

With his Building Vision, Emmet looks around for anything that could help them. He finds a piece of string near the side of the table. He also notices an abandoned tack. He picks both of them up, and loops the tack around the string. He holds it up, and swings it around like a lasso. He flings the string to the workshop desk, and the tack latches on.

"Nice work, Emmet." Lucy compliments.

"Yay, Emmet!" Benny cheers.

Batman scoffs. "I could've done that."

They all travel across, and make it off of the tall table.

"Emmet, you know how this place works. How do we get out of here?" Lucy asks.

"I didn't leave this room, but I think we go up the stairs." Emmet gestures to the giant 90 slabs that go up and up. The first step was bigger than them.

"Seems more like a mountain climb than stairs." Batman replies.

"What are ye waiting for? Let's get climbing, then!" Metalbeard has already started climbing the giant pieces of wood. They continue up, and climb higher. To the Master Builders, it had to be the greatest and tallest climb any of them have done. Emmet then sees light shine from above him. He knew they were almost there.

Emmet finally climbs the last step, and they see a door, that was opened, and on the other side is like a whole new place. A giant lady sits in a colossal chair like a tower holding up the walls and roof of a castle. She held a giant remote, that clicked loudly, as the pictures on the TV changed. The Man Upstairs did not seem to be here, but The Child Upstairs was playing with his other toys at the moment. Benny then noticed the ground they were standing on. It was softer than usual, and a strange grey color, different than the ground of their street.

"Is this... carpet?" Lucy asks.

"Must be. Now, let's get looking for Unikitty and The Brickster." Emmet answers.

"It wouldn't be that easy. He's probably long gone." Batman explains.

"But they certainly went in this direction." Benny points at a lone light blue thin brick.

"Good find, Benny. That's one of Unikitty's pieces. It was from her foot." Lucy examines the piece.

"Do you think they hid here?" Pepper asks.

"No. Here is too easy of a place. He must have taken her somewhere else." Emmet answers.

"But where?"

They try to look around for any clues of where they could have gone.

Emmet searches around the room for anything, when he finds a giant magazine near The Child Upstairs. Emmet keeps his distance, and waits for a moment.

The Child Upstairs suddenly holds his bladder, eyes growing bigger in surprise. "Oh, shouldn't have drank that much soda." He runs off, preferably to the bathroom.

Emmet takes this time to run over to the magazine The Child Upstairs wasn't reading. Its thin pages are laid face up on a certain page, obviously flipped to it. "Guys, I think you might need to see this." He gestures them to come over to his location, and look at the page.

"That's not good." Lucy replies as she looks upon the page. It's a Toy Store Magazine, and it's on the Lego Page. In the picture, it shows shelves of shelves full of Lego Construction Boxes.

"That artillery he could make with that much bricks and people." Batman realizes the true problem. Metalbeard sees something out of the corner of his eye, and walks over to it, leaving the other Master Builders for a moment.

"We have to stop him." Emmet replies.

"But how?" Benny asks.

"With transportation, of course." Metalbeard was at the window sill by now, pointing outside. They all gather around it, and see outside the window, where Metalbeard was looking. There, they see a giant gray SUV, parked in their driveway.

"Is that a Spaceship?" Benny obviously asks.

"No, just a very big SUV." Batman turns to Benny, annoyed that Benny asked that.

"How do we get in?" Metalbeard tries to find a way, but he can tell they won't be able to get inside and start it.

Suddenly, they hear The Child Upstairs. They quickly get down from the window sill, and hide. The Child Upstairs walks over to the mother. She can tell he wants something.

The Mother sighs, and puts down the remote. "What is it, Finn?"

"Well, it's gonna be really hot outside tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could take me to the water park?" The Child Upstairs asks.

"Well, I'm busy with work tomorrow." The mother replies. Finn's excited face turns to disappointment. The mother adds something else. "But, I don't think your father is doing much. Maybe he can take you."

"Really? I bet he'd like to go to the Toy Store, too!" The Child Upstairs replies.

The mother chuckles happily. "I bet he would. Him and his Lego Collection, I'm telling ya."

"That would be a great day! I can't wait!" The Child Upstairs runs off. The Master Builders then gather again, and talk about what they heard.

"Did you hear that? This is some great luck coming our way!" Emmet cheers.

"This is perfect. We can head to the Toy Store and stop him there." Lucy exclaims.

"If he doesn't get there first." Batman brings the bear of bad news.

"He won't. And even if he does, we'll stop him there." Metalbeard smirks.

"But what about the Spaceship?" Benny asks. They all turn to him, raising their eyebrows. "I mean, the car?"

Emmet once again looks around the room, and sees a green backpack, hanging from far across the room. A dinner table, big enough to place about three football fields long stretches across the room, blocking them from getting to it. "There. I see his backpack. He might bring it with us."

"How do you know?" Lucy asks.

"How else are they going to bring sunscreen?" Benny asks, joking around.

"Exactly. They're going to need something to bring with them to bring their supplies." Emmet nods.

Benny didn't realize that actually was the reason. "It is?" Benny then shakes it off, and goes along with it. "I mean, yeah, I knew that."

Everyone rolls their eyes. They know they can't reach the backpack from the floor, so they decide to climb up to the chairs, placed in their certain spots at the table, and from there scale the huge table. They finally reach the surface of the table, clear is crystal with a protection cloth over the table. Plates and cups line equally all over the top of it.

"Sometimes I forget how small we are, until I see something like this." Lucy replies, as he walks over to one of the glasses that's four times bigger than her.

They start to move across the room, when suddenly, Batman hears moaning. "Stop complaining, we're almost there."

The others look at each other in confusion. "That wasn't us." Benny replies.

"If that wasn't you, then..." Batman turns around to see creatures made of giant, colorful blocks.

"Duplo Mutations! Prepare for combat!" Lucy sees a Duplo Mutation try to attack her, but she pushes it away, and kicks it in the face.

The Master Builders rush past glasses and plates, trying to reach the end, but the whole table gets covered with Duplo Mutations. The table becomes a moving minefield of creatures, rushing towards the Master Builders in large groups, like packs of animals.

"There's no way to dodge all of them. Time to take them out!" Metalbeard loads his cannonball arm and blasts some of the Duplo Mutations to pieces. Batman attacks some other ones with his batarangs from afar, and kicking some of them down in close range combat. Emmet notices that Batman is being overwhelmed by them, and takes some of them down.

"I guess I should be thankful." Batman replies.

They continue on, dodging some of them, and finally making it to the backpack, dangling on a hanger. Benny jumps across, and unzips the backpack open, holding it ready for the others to jump. "Jump in, quickly!"

The others take a big leap, and launch themselves into the open pocket of the backpack. The Mutations are getting closer, and Emmet is left. Emmet tries to jump in, but one of the mutations grab his leg. Suddenly, a batarang flies at the mutation, letting go of Emmet as he tries again, and jumps in.

"Now we're even." Batman lightly punches Emmet's shoulder. Metalbeard closes the zipper of the backpack, and they wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Car Trunk

Hours pass and they finally feel the backpack shifting around. They slide to the left, and to the right.

"Looks like your plan worked. We're heading out." Lucy replies as she continues to slide around and fly into the air.

They can hear Finn's voice from outside of the backpack. It's muffled by the walls of the fabric, but most of the words can be made out.

"We're gonna have fun... bringing the backpack... can't wait!"

More shifting around can be heard, and finally the opening of a door.

"Alright, out the door we go." Benny replies obviously.

The hot air pushes against the walls of the tight fitting as they can hear and feel the first steps outside. More walking can be heard, and Finn, along with The Man Upstairs start having a conversation. Most of the words this time are kind of hard to hear. The wind pushes roughly against the backpack, and the sound of zooming cars driving by pollute the air with noise. The backpack suddenly has a lot of force against one of the sides, pushing them all against it. The whole area thumps around them.

"He didn't need to toss his backpack." Batman says as The Master Builders regain their balance from the great impact.

"We should scout the area." Metalbeard suggests.

They all poke their heads out, and slowly unzip the backpack, holding onto the zipper. They stop when Finn turns around curiously. He turns back when he things it was his imagination. The Master Builders climb out and comb the black square in the rear of the car. More soft fabric is underneath their feet as they scan yet another unexplored area. Most of them check the center, looking for anymore signs of their beloved unicorn cat.

Pepper meanwhile searches around the area. He walks forward, keeping his head high for anything above him. His right foot then suddenly is almost swept underneath him as it comes to a stop. He strongly and swiftly slams his left foot down to stop him from falling.

"What the...?" Pepper turns around and down at the thing that tripped him. It was a body. In fact, there are a few people in here. One of them wearing a gray beanie and dirty clothes. The person's teeth are showing, and one gold tooth shines above the rest. He's as still as a brick, rattling lightly in an attempt of the animal trying to escape from its cage.

"Uh oh. Looks like this guy needs help." Pepper tries to decide if he wants to save this man, or leave him be. With Pepper's good morale, he obviously is willing to take the chances. "He might know where the kidnapped Princess is." He pulls out a clear container from his pocket. Purple liquid moves around like the waves of the sea captured in a bottle; never ceasing to remain subtle in it's confinement. He looks at the liquid through the clear container, as if it was his first time looking his eyes upon the strange substance.

From his backpack, slung around his shoulder, he picks up a large blaster, altered with a cone end. Its hose is connected to a confinement chamber that straps to the back of the wielder, similar to a flamethrower. Pepper sees the hole, perfect size of the container on the top of the confinement chamber, and tries to put it in. He struggles to get it in, as he misses due to the chamber already being strapped to his back.

"Duh, why didn't I just take the thing off?"

Pepper then unstraps himself from the chamber pack and puts the cylinder in with ease this time. The liquid from the cylinder is drained into the plastic holding antechamber, where the purple liquid can now be seen in.

Once the Progressive Panacea Blaster is finally prepped and prepared, he straps in once again, he holds both hands on the handles provided. He aims at the motionless bodies, and with his right hand, he pulls the trigger, firing out purple mist. The mist covers the immobile group, and at first nothing seems to happen. A few more seconds pass, and their arms starts to become slightly flexible. The bodies start to loosen up, and shake themselves conscious.

"Hey, it worked!" Pepper sees the people stand up, and his smile slowly turns to fear as he begins to regret what he's done. Pepper didn't realize they all wore the same shirt. He didn't realize some of them are wearing jail shirts.

He didn't realize he woke up Brickster's Gang.

"So this must be the Pizza Boy that Brickster talked about. Man, he his an idiot, isn't he?" The Gangster with the beanie and golden tooth laughs. There is a moment of silence before the whole place starts moving. With the blink of an eye, the Gangster pulls out a knife and slashes at Pepper. However, he wasn't expecting the car to start moving, and misses. This gets the other Master Builder's attention.

"Pepper, what did you do?" Emmet turns to Pepper, cowering in the corner.

"He pulled off another stupid decision, that's what!" Batman replies for him.

"I thought they'd know information on Unikitty!" Pepper says.

"We sure do, but we're not gonna tell a bunch of chumps like you." The Gangster smirks.

"Let's show these losers who we're best for, eh Sweet Train Jumpa?" One of the Gangster's minions asks.

"Sweet Train Jumpa? At least Wyldstyle was clever." Lucy replies with a smirk.

"I'm gonna slap that smirk right off your face!" Train Jumpa screams. He pulls out two laser pistols, firing at them. The other members join in the Firefight. With no weapons to battle back with, The Master Builders quickly take cover behind a box to what seems like a Lego Box.

Emmet tries hard to get communication with Mr. Business. He smacks the communicator, tweaks with the settings, even flails his arms trying to get a better connection. After what seems like eternity, they finally get connection.

"What's going on? Are you under fire?" Mr. Business can see the panicked face of Emmet, and that they're probably under a hot situation.

"We need weapons now!" Lucy replies for Emmet, poking her head into the communicator's camera range.

"We might be able to send light weapons, but we're still working out the kinks. The best we can do is give you laser pistols." Mr. Business replies.

"That will do." Emmet nods.

"Okay, transferring..." Mr. Business goes off screen for a second, and they can hear the sounds of buttons and switches being activated. They can also hear Mr. Business shouting for assistance over the gunfire.

A small red portal opens up, and drops off two pistols.

"Did it work?" Mr. Business asks.

"How many did you send over?" Emmet asks.

"Four."

"Only half of them were sent over."

"We'll work out the technical difficulties, but for now, that's all we can give you."

"That will do. Over and out, Business."

They power off the communicator, and Emmet grabs one of the blasters. Lucy grabs the other. Batman pulls out a whole arsenal of Batarangs. Metalbeard loads his cannon.

"What weapons do I get?" Benny asks.

"Sorry Benny, something went wrong and only brought two guns. Just stay at cover, and we'll take care of this." Emmet replies to him.

Benny loyally sits behind the cover. They all get up to attack, but both sides are thrown off when the whole place suddenly tilts.

"What was that?" Metalbeard asks.

"Felt like the car was going around a turn to me." Lucy answers.

They get up again, and fire at the gang. As most gangs, their accuracy is pitiful when they try to show off, tilting the pistols sideways. One by one, the Master Builders take out the members, falling to pieces. Soon, Train Jumpa is the only one left. He looks around him for help, but to the left, to the right, he's all by his lonesome. He decides to pick up the other weapons, and double his firepower.

Emmet then overhears something he might use to their advantage. Finn and The Man Upstairs are talking. He listens up:

"Can we go fast on the bump this time, Dad?" Finn asks.

"Okay, but just this one time." The Man Upstairs chuckles.

That gave Emmet an idea. He put the pistol down, and charged at Train Jumpa. When Lucy turns back to him, he's gone. She turns forward, and sees him taking him head on.

"Emmet, what are you doing? The closer you are, the more accurate he is!" Lucy replies.

"Don't worry, I have a gosh darn plan!"

Emmet dodges the lasers, and gets close enough to grab Train Jumpa. Suddenly, they all feel it. A big thump is heard, and the whole car goes into the air. Emmet grabs Train Jumpa's head as it goes into the air. They all float for a split moment, and Train Jumpa realizes what he's about to do. Thoughts rush through Train Jumpa's head with mercy, but nothing can escape his lips. When the gravity returns, Emmet thrusts Train Jumpa's head with all of his might into the ground. His head smashes, and even manages to crack from the impact, leaving him unconscious.

"Dang, I didn't know you had the fight in you, Emmet." Lucy replies, looking down at the fainted gangster.

"I guess you can be dark and brooding, Emmet." Batman says.

Emmet realizes what Batman said was true. He looks back down at the Train Jumpa, who is in major pain if he wasn't knocked out cold. Did Emmet just go too far, then? He was just in the moment, and trying to stop his violence, but was violence just begetting violence? All of these thoughts rushed through Emmet's head.

"Emmet, Emmet, are you coming?" Lucy snaps him out of his thoughts. He looks up to see that Lucy and the other Master Builders were returning to the backpack.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming." Emmet climbs up following them, still in thought about what he did.


	4. Chapter 4: Water Park

The car finally comes to a stop.

"Did we make it to the Toy Store yet?" Batman asks.

Lucy looks out the window. "No, not yet."

"They might be hiding out here. We should scout out, just to make sure." Emmet replies.

Metalbeard has second thoughts on this idea. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"It might be dangerous, and there will be a lot of people here, but what if The Brickster didn't make it to the Toy Store yet? We would miss him, and things would become much more difficult." Emmet answers.

"That's true. This seems like a good place to hide, if you weren't found by any humans." Pepper adds.

They all decide that they will scout the area. They wait for the car doors to open. A click and pop was heard, as the two front doors were opened. Now was their chance. They quickly jumped from the seats to the foot railing, and to the ground before The Child Upstairs closed his door. They then look up to see The Man Upstairs push a button linked to his keys, that makes the car beep loudly.

"Sounded like he locked the doors. There's no going back, now." Lucy tells Emmet.

"I know. I have a good hunch about this." He replies.

They all run through the giant parking lot, while still staying between the cars, staying hidden. As they run, they zoom past all different kinds of cars, sleeping in their nested alignment. It seems like forever, but they finally approach an entrance none of them seen before.

The front gates are closed, which must mean that it hasn't opened yet. Concrete covers the whole ground, excluding a few patches of dirt, which carry the weight of a large assortment of plants and trees. Most of the humans are standing in a line, in between two guardrails to the right of the gates. The line ends at a booth, where a teenager is handing out tickets. The kids are waiting impatiently, bouncing up and down, and swinging their bodies left and right marginally. The parents hold their hand, and seem as impatient as the adults, but act in a more mature manner. A few teenagers are leaning back on some rectangular slabs of concrete, drinking soda and talking. Some are rushing into a small room to the left of the gates. Arcade sound effects can be heard inside, along with the teens' shouts of excitement. Others are pulling up on bikes and locking them up at bike racks in front of the Arcade. All the while, famous pop songs are playing though sound players above the gates.

"Well, this is it." Emmet and the other Master Builders look upon this in both shock of terror and surprise.

They quickly dash from cover to cover, using the shade to stay cloaked. Using this tactic, they pass the teenagers sitting on the concrete benches, and sneak near the gates. Lucy examines the grid.

"This is mostly used for humans, I can tell. The bars are far too spread apart to conceal anything our size." Lucy explains. She demonstrates by easily slipping though the bars. The others do the same.

"We have to hurry before this park opens, and we're overwhelmed with people!" Benny exclaims.

They rush past the backpack scanning station, where the attendant hasn't shown up yet. They get past the gates that would usually only let those with a ticket in, but once again, the attendant for that station hasn't shown up yet. Once they get past all of the security, they look upon the inside.

There are attractions in many locations of the park. The closest to the entrance is a kiddie pool, which is nothing exciting; just a few tiny slides, shaped like dragons and ducks. Next to that is a big tower, which goes up high, and has a long staircase that spirals up to the top. At the top, there are split paths. One leads to a tube ride, that looks very simplistic. It is designed to split the line into two lines, making waiting much shorter. The ride has a few turns and curves, and leads to a small pool at the bottom. The other path leads to a red body slide and a blue body slide. The tubes entwine, twisting around each other. They separate, and both lead to the same small pool the tube slide does.

In the center of the park, circular tables are set up. Quartercircle platforms are attached lower than the table, probably meant for seats. Each table looks like it can seat multiple people, making it great for such a giant park like this. To the right of it, multiple booths are set up next to each other, which also have installed handrails similar to the front gate. Advertisements, likely for the food sold here, are shown on pictures hung around the booths. A big tarp is projected above the booths, blocking out the sun's rays. As an added feature, mist sprays from above, cooling anyone who takes a simple step into the chilling booths. The tables and booths are set nearby for convenience. Other rides can be seen in the park, but from the distance of a small Master Builder, it's almost impossible to see from this distance.

Pepper is able to shake them out of looking upon this gigantic park. "Guys, that's enough sightseeing."

They all snap out of it.

"You're right, we should get looking before..." Emmet and the others start to move out, but they stop when they hear the sound of creaking gates. This makes them turn around and look, though they hesitate by what they fear they'll see. Bodies of people flood into the concrete ground, roaring of children and teens.

"The gates are open! Take cover!" Metalbeard gestures to a spot underneath a tree. They rush underneath a tree, shade hiding them.

"How are we going to find anything in all of these people?" Batman asks.

"I don't know." Emmet leans on the tree, thinking. Suddenly, from the hollow tree, he can hear coughing. In curiosity, he walks to the backside of the tree. He screams, and this catches everyone else's attention. "What did they do to you?!"

They run to the other side, and they see a horrifying picture.

The cheerful captive's pink structure is gone. Her fur has become a puke green, and her ears are flopped down in sorrow. Her tail has become green, along with rest of her body, and it's tucked between her legs. She's curled up in a ball, eyes closed. The sounds of the Master Builders slowly opens her eyes. Her shiny blue eyes have become a sickening orange. The Master Builders have seen this only once, on the open seas. She looks ten times worse than on the seas. She tries to speak, but she instead coughs severely.

Lucy lets out a gasp. "Unikitty! You look terrible!" They try to help her stand, and all grab a side. They lift her up, but her legs shake, and she collapses. She tries again, and her voice comes out faint and weak.

"I-I don't have the strength to move..."

"Pepper, go get water!" Batman gestures to the kiddie pool

"We're here for you, everything will be alright." Emmet strokes her head.

"I'm just... I'm just glad you came... for me." Unikitty is able to form a smile.

"How did this happen?" Batman asks.

"Brickster... he, he tricked me."

"What did he do?" Metalbeard is next to ask.

"Water..." Unikitty has more to say, but she coughs more.

"What about it?" Lucy asks.

"T-tainted..."

Pepper returns with water.

"Dump out the water, it's tainted." Batman orders.

Pepper dumps it out.

"Do you know where The Brickster is?" Emmet asks.

"He... he left me. Told me 'I was a waste', and left me here."

"When did he leave you here?" Pepper asks.

"One whole day... night..." She stops her sentence to cough some more. "included."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Benny asks.

Unikitty notices something. "Behind... you..."

"What?" Emmet didn't understand what she's trying to say.

"Behind... you." Unikitty repeats.

Emmet swiftly turns around to see that a ninja was sneaking up on him. He pulls back a knife to stab him, but Emmet counters it.

"I should have taken care of that stupid cat a while ago!" The Ninja attacks again, and Emmet kicks him in the face.

"Benny, protect Unikitty! We'll take care of this guy." Lucy charges and dropkicks the ninja.

"Yoru: that will be the last name you will get to hear!" Yoru pulls out two ninja stars and tosses them at Metalbeard. He's too slow to dodge it, and gets hit. Though, it doesn't do much damage due to his big body.

"Now ye be asking for it!" Metalbeard prepares his cannonball arm for a comeback.

Yoru quickly retreats, but the Master Builders chase after him. Benny watches as they disappear from his sights. Benny suddenly starts to feel Unikitty harden up.

"Help... me..." Unikitty mutters.

"Wait, Pepper!" Benny calls over Pepper. It was a good thing he wasn't too far away. He returned back, and sprayed some serum on her, loosening her up again. "Need any help here?"

"That would be nice. I don't think they need it yet." Benny replies.

Meanwhile, Yoru dashes away quickly, and disappears in the crowd of people.

"Where did he go?" Lucy asks, as they look around through the sea of people.

"Up there!" Batman sees Yoru run up the stairs to the big tower.

"Let's get that ninja." Metalbeard and the others follow, dashing by people's feet. In all of their thoughts, they hoped that no one could see them. But then, when Emmet passes by one of the kids, he brushes against his leg. The kid looks down, and to Emmet's surprise it was The Child Upstairs. Emmet was moving too fast for the kid to get a full appearance of him, but enough to notice something odd.

"Emmet?" He whispers in confusion.

"What was that, son?" The Man Upstairs asks.

"Oh, nothing Dad."

Emmet wipes the sweat from his head and gives out a sigh of relief, as he continues to run up the lengthy stairway.

When they finally reach the top, they see Yoru slither to the tube ride.

"We have him, now." Batman pulls out his Batarangs and sneaks around the humans, much more difficult because of the line that stopped ascending. They sneak around with caution, staying in the shadows. They once again search for the hidden ninja, and Emmet notices that he's trying to sneak his way down by hitching a ride on one of the tubes.

"Stay here. I'm going after him." Emmet runs at Yoru, and the ninja tries hurrying up, finding the ride.

"Looks like we'll meet them at the bottom. Let's head back down." Lucy suggests. He jumps on one of the tubes, but before it could go down, Emmet grabs on. The tube goes down, and the teen notices the two figurines.

"What the...?"

Regardless, Emmet jumps up on the tube, and grabs the Ninja.

Seeing them move on their own surprises the teen and he falls off the tube. The tube flips, but both of them run to the other side, keeping both of them on. Since Emmet had to run to the other side, he had to let go of Yoru, giving him a chance to attack. Yoru charges, but Emmet dodges it. Yoru flies to the edge of the tube, and looks down at the raging waters below. Yoru has enough strength to stop himself from falling off, and takes a defensive position. His efforts were in vain when Emmet grabs him again.

"How did you get here? Where is the Brickster?" Emmet asks.

"The Brickster? Wait, you're trying to find the Brickster, too? I thought that unicorn cat was his little sidekick!" Yoru exclaims.

"She's a hostage!" Emmet answers.

"Seems like we've been each other's throats for the wrong reason. There's no way I repay myself for such foolish dishonor. I wish I could join you on your quest, but I cannot return now. I do know this: Brickster is on his way to the Toy Store, and will gain a massive army if not stopped. You must hurry, and prevent him from destroying our worlds." As Yoru says these words, he lets go of him. He turns around, and faces the waters below.

"No, stop!" Emmet realizes what he's about to do.

"Good luck." Yoru falls into the water, smashing the pieces on impact. The pipe that the tube has been riding on opens up to the small pool at the bottom. Emmet realizes he'll be seen out in the open. He gets an idea. He climbs to the bottom of the raft, and holds his breath. The bottom of the raft hits the water, and the lifeguards at the bottom pull it out of the water. When they lift it up to put it in a pile where other tubes are, Emmet dismounts and sees his friends waiting there.

"Yoru thought Unikitty was with Brickster this whole time. Once I told him the truth, he leapt to his doom." Emmet replies. "But he did tell me that we're running out of time. Brickster is on his way to the Toy Store, and we need to stop him."

"Let's get back with the others." Lucy replies.

Once they get back, Unikitty looks even worse.

"Unikitty, please, please stay with me." Tears are flowing from Benny's eyes.

"I..." Unikitty is almost speechless now. Lucy checks her forehead.

"She's burning up. What do we do?"

"We need Mr. Business's help." Emmet powers up the communicator once again. "Sir, we've found Unikitty."

"That's excellent." Mr. Business smiles.

"But... she's dying from disease." Emmet adds.

Mr. Business's smile disappears. His thoughts turn to determination. "Get the best Doctors money can buy! Get them over here faster than they possibly can and get them over to the other world! Save that precious girl!"

Unikitty can hear what Mr. Business is saying over the communicator. She gives a faint smile. "T-thank you..." She barely can speak out the words.

"I really wish we could all stay with you, Unikitty, but we need to stop Brickster." Lucy replies.

Unikitty gives a weak nod.

"Benny, stay with her. Make her feel comfortable, and keep her safe. Take a container of Purple Potion, in case she hardens." Emmet tosses Benny a container.

"On my life, I will keep her safe. There will not be a single moment where I will stop taking care of her, and keeping her alive. She will be safe in my warm, comforting arms. Those doctors will save her, and I will make sure of that. I've known her for the longest time, ever since Cloud Cuckoo Land started. What started off as a nice friendship, became the greatest of friends. I'll never forget the day she told me to stay positive, forever more. She helped take care of me when no one else could, and now it's my turn. To the end of time, Unikitty and I will share everything. Share a laugh, share a tear, share a moment of anger. We started everything together, and now we're going to end everything together. Whether it be now, or in the future, we will be by each other's side until that ending comes to us. If she dies, then I die. I will die internally if she leaves my life now, and I promise you, I will let that happen. I will do more than keep her comfortable and safe. I will keep her with me, I will tell her everything I always wanted to tell her, and I will keep her alive. That's a promise that I will not break." Benny looks at the Master Builders with serious determination in his eyes.

Now Unikitty is the one who is crying. "You're the... greatest person... I've ever met." Unikitty snuggles with Benny, getting comfortable.

"We chose the right person to take care of her." Lucy smiles.

"Come on, team. Let's get going before our transportation leaves." Batman replies.

The Master Builders take off to the exit of the Water Park, leaving Benny and Unikitty alone. They notice that all of the people are leaving. It must be closing time. When all of the people leave and the place locks up for the night, Benny gets an idea. Benny picks up Unikitty without dragging her.

"What are you..." Unikitty asks, but Benny calmly quiets her.

"Just look." Benny points to the sky in the distance. When she looks, her face turns into a smile once more. The sky in the distance has become a very beautiful sunset orange as the sun starts to fall behind the mountains slowly.

"It's... beautiful..." Unikitty sheds another tear. They look upon the sun falls down, and the sky turns to twilight.

Suddenly, they hear a portal open, and they both turn to it. Five Doctors rush out and quickly place Unikitty on a table. They get their equipment ready, and holler commands to each other.

"We need an IV shot, stat!" One of the doctors exclaims.

Benny sits right next to Unikitty, holding her hoof the whole time.

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay, I promise." Benny says in a comforting voice.

The doctors work quickly to get her ready.

"Shall we put her to sleep?" One of the doctors suggests.

"What?" Benny asks in fear.

"No, not that kind of sleep. Anymore pain going through her body will leave her in shock. We need her to be put under for this operation. We'll check her heart rate if anything goes wrong." The Lead Doctor replies.

"Benny..." Unikitty tries to speak to Benny.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry, baby. I promise." Benny keeps her calm.

They put a shot in her, and she closes her eyes, falling to sleep. The Heart-Machine scans slightly faster heart rate, but nothing deadly.

"Let's get to work." The Lead Doctor puts on his gloves and starts working on her body.

Benny backs away, so that he can let them work. They seem to be struggling at points, where the heart rate goes up, but they can usually bring it back down again.

"Please... don't die..." Benny prays.

"Get her hydrated! She's as dry as a bone!" One of the doctor yells.

Her heart rate starts speeding up.

"Her heart rate is going up! Everyone, quickly get it back down!" Another one exclaims.

Her heart rate is at a dangerous rate now.

"We're losing her!" The Lead Doctor shouts.

Benny hears the worst. She goes Flatline.

"No... no..." Benny gets on his knees and tears flow down his cheeks. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

The Lead Doctor sees the Doctors give up.

"We're not done yet! Hand me the Defibrillator!" The other doctors hand him it, and he rubs them together.

During all of this, Benny can only think of the memories they had:

_"Hey, Benny." Unikitty skips over to Benny, who feels sad._

_"Hey, Unikitty." He replies with a sigh._

_"Still sad about your spaceship not working?" She asks._

_"Yeah, I really want to know how to make a spaceship, but it always ends up wrong."_

_"Well, that's the good thing about failing. You get better every time."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, all of those mistakes won't end up in worse mistakes, but instead a victory. Why do you think it might have crashed?"_

_"It might have been too heavy."_

_"Now you know not to make it heavy next time. If you mess up again, you can find the problem, and fix it for next time."_

_Benny's tears dry up. "Yeah, I see what you mean. You know, I always know how to stay positive."_

More memories flash through Benny's mind. "But she didn't just help me, I also helped her at times. I showed her that I truly do have friendship."

_Benny is around the age of a teenager now. He looks past each house and trying to find the right one. He sees a house, pink and pretty, and stops on this one. This has got to be the one. Benny hides his present he's been holding behind his back. With his other hand, he knocks on the door. The door slowly opens, and teen Unikitty steps out. Her eyes are full of tears, and her ears are flopped down. Her tail is in between her legs. She then recognizes Benny, and her face lights up._

_"You... you came?" Unikitty asks._

_"Of course I did, it's your birthday. Didn't everyone else?" _

_Unikitty steps aside, and shows the empty table, with a pink vanilla cake. The candles have still not been blown out._

_"Why did no one come? Am I early?" Benny seems surprised to find no one there._

_She shakes her head. "I guess no one wanted to show up..." She is almost about to cry, when Benny holds out his present. "Oh, for me?"_

_Benny nods. "It's not much, but I hope you still like it."_

_She opens the box, but the only thing she sees are the walls of the cardboard, and the space between empty._

_"N-nothing's in it."_

_"Hang on, hold it up to your face, it's kind of hard to see from here."_

_Unikitty holds it up to her head, and the other side of the box folds open. She seems confused at first, but then understands a second later. Benny leans in through the open bottom side of the box, and meets her lips. When he pulls away, Unikitty is blushing._

_"Happy Birthday." Benny replies._

_"Well, I think it's nice and all, but is there another part to it?" Unikitty asks._

_"Another part?" Benny asks confused._

_"Yeah, like this..." Unikitty is the one to lean in and kiss him. This time, it lasts much longer. They both stand on the steps, hoping the kiss would last forever._

When Benny finishes up his memories, the Water Park that he was in returns, and the horrible truth remains. Benny turns to the Doctors, hoping it didn't happen. The doctors drastically try to revive her, and he remembers that it was no dream. Benny could only do one thing. He got back down on his knees, closed his eyes, and held his hands together.

"Please... don't let her life end like this. She had such a young life, and if I could see her one last time, I would tell her everything that I've felt, though the good and bad that we've been through, and through the happy and joyful moments we both experienced. All I do is ask for this. She's the most important girl in the world to me." Benny finishes, and hopes.

"Come back to us, please!" The Lead Doctor screams as he charges the Defibrillator. "Clear!"

He presses the paddles against her, and nothing happens.

Then, the flatline stops. Her heartrate returns. Her eyes slowly open.

The Doctors give a big sigh of relief. "She's returned. Benny, you may go see her."

Benny almost bursts into tears of joy. "You're okay! I can't believe it! I thought I lost you forever!"

"I'm glad I can see your face again." Unikitty can speak fluently now. Still a little weak, but she definitely is feeling much better now.

"It's too early to go anywhere, so she'll have to stay here for the night." The Lead Doctor tells Benny.

"That's fine. Thank you so much for saving her, doctors! I appreciate it so much!" Benny hugs the Doctor.

"We're all glad she made it out okay." The Lead Doctor replies. They head back to the portal, and Benny runs back to Unikitty.

"I still feel a little bad, but some rest will get my back on my feet again." Unikitty smiles.

"I'm not going anywhere alone. I'm leaving this place only with you." Benny replies.

"I really appreciate your company."

"Should I sing you one of your favorite songs?"

"That sounds lovely."

Benny sings to Unikitty though the night, until they both feel tired and fall asleep, side by side.


End file.
